Forget our memories
by seorins
Summary: Dans une école d'art, Kevin est rejeté par ses camarades. Kiseop est son seul ami jusqu'au jour où Eli fait son entrée. Il est tout de suite charmé par lui mais ce dernier ne semble qu'éprouver des sentiments amicaux envers lui. Cependant, un événement tragique va les rapprocher, semant le doute dans l'esprit du rappeur. Comment va donc évoluer leur relation?" U-KISS ELVIN


**FORGET OUR MEMORIES**

Un timide rayon de soleil traversa les nuages afin d'éclairer le visage du petit ange brun qui dormait paisiblement. Gémissant légèrement, il se retourna et tira la couette au-dessus de sa tête. Il savait que s'il traînait trop au lit, il allait arriver en retard à son premier cours de l'année mais la chaleur de sa couette et son lit moelleux le retenaient en otage. Doucement, il commençait à se rendormir quand la sonnerie stridente de son réveil le fit sursauter. Grognant, il repoussa sa couette et se frotta les yeux avant de se préparer lentement. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, son cours allait commencer et il allait se faire remarquer dès la rentrée …

« -Kevin ! T'as failli arriver en retard !

-Je sais, j'ai encore traîné ce matin, dit-il tout essoufflé.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant ces vacances ?

-Rien de spécial, j'ai essayé de faire des covers de quelques chansons et …

-Kiseop ! Kevin ! Vous discuterez plus tard, le cours va commencer. »

Kiseop grimaça en entendant la voix de leur professeur mais se tut tout de même. Il commença à leur servir le discours habituel et ennuyant, tellement ennuyant que Kevin commençait à écrire une chanson … Enfin il essayait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette école d'art il y a un an, il n'avait jamais réussi à écrire une seule chanson. Il bloquait. Il trouvait des bouts de paroles, de mélodies, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à tout mettre ensemble. Kiseop avait essayé de l'aider mais sans succès. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, il avait pourtant essayé tout l'été … Il avait réussi une fois à faire quelque chose de potable avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'une pâle copie d'une chanson déjà connue. En repensant à ce jour, Kevin soupira. Il espérait juste qu'il allait réussir à faire quelque chose durant cette nouvelle année …

Alors que ses écrits commençaient à se transformer en gribouillis, un autre professeur fit son entrée dans la salle, chuchota quelques mots à son collègue avant de repartir aussitôt. Celui-ci s'excusa et sortit à son tour, laissant les étudiants complètement désemparés.

« -Il se passe quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça nous fait une pause dans son blabla, répondit Kevin. Alors raconte, t'as fait quoi pendant tes vacances toi ?

-J'ai pris des cours de chants, ma voix a pris un peu de puissance ! dit Kiseop, tout fier de lui. J'atteindrais peut-être ton timbre un jour !

-Je ne chante pas aussi bien que ça …

-Dis monsieur le chouchou de la prof de chant ! »

Avant que Kevin ne puisse répliquer, leur professeur revint dans la classe, suivi de ce qui semblerait être un nouvel étudiant.

« -Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé aussi soudainement mais vous savez les soucis administratifs …

-C'est sur que c'est pas ce que vous faites de mieux, marmonna Kiseop

-…Quoiqu'il en soit, vous accueillerez un nouveau camarade de classe. Présente-toi s'il te plait.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ellison Kim. J'espère que vous m'accepterez et qu'on pourra s'entendre, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Des chuchotements se faisaient déjà entendre parmi les filles de la classe et Kevin ne pouvait qu'approuver ce qu'il entendait. Depuis qu'il était entré, ses yeux ne l'avaient pas lâché. Le nouveau dégageait un charisme fou, ses cheveux bruns en bataille sur le côté lui donnaient un air sexy et son piercing à l'arcade ne faisait qu'accentuer ce côté-là. Ses yeux, légèrement plus foncés que les siens, étaient captivants. Kevin pouvait deviner à travers son tee-shirt noir qu'il avait un corps bien bâti, ni trop ni trop peu, parfait à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui et, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, ses lèvres s'étirèrent automatiquement en un petit sourire timide. Le visage d'Ellison s'éclaira légèrement et il lui rendit un sourire discret. Ce n'était qu'un léger sourire mais cela suffit au cœur de Kevin qui s'emballa. Il n'avait jamais vu un si beau sourire. Un sourire qui étirait harmonieusement ses traits, un sourire qui le rendait encore plus beau, un sourire qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ellison s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui, s'asseyant à une place libre. Le coup de vent qu'il avait provoqué en se retournant enveloppa l'odorat de Kevin, qui huma inconsciemment son parfum. Un parfum masculin mais doux à la fois, une agréable senteur qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie : se pelotonner dans ses bras et s'imprégner de cette légère fragrance.

Kevin sursauta en se rendant compte de ses pensées. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé mais juste contemplé pendant quelques secondes … Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensées ? Comment pouvait-il fantasmer comme ça sur une personne dont il ne savait rien ?

_« Kevin, reprends toi ! »_ se gifla-t-il mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit. Ce n'était pas sain, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était …

« -Euh salut ? »

Il leva la tête et se retrouva en face d'Ellison, qui le regardait d'un air hésitant. Kevin se sentit fondre. Sa voix était encore plus merveilleuse que le reste. Une voix grave mais tout à fait belle qui sonnait telle un carillon à ses oreilles.

« -Sa-salut. »

Pourquoi sa voix ressemblait-elle à celle d'un canard pile à ce moment-là ? Il aurait voulu remonter le temps et parler avec une voix assurée, et pas avec une voix de fillette effrayée.

« -Hum salut ! reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Désolé tu m'a un peu surpris.

-Oui j'ai vu ça, sourit l'autre. Tu avais l'air absorbé par tes pensées.

-On peut dire ça … »

Un petit silence gêné s'installa, tandis que Kevin se remémorait ce qui se passait dans sa tête un instant auparavant. Il pouvait sentir sa proximité, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état.

« -Hum … En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à me repérer un peu dans l'école … Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ? » reprit-il avec un étrange regard.

Kevin soupira intérieurement. Il devait le prendre pour un abruti fini ça y est. Il voulait vraiment lui servir de guide mais il appréhendait de passer du temps seul avec lui. Il avait déjà du mal à entretenir ce petit moment de conversation, alors qu'est-ce que cela serait pendant de longues minutes ?

« -Pas de soucis, accepta-t-il finalement. Je m'appelle Kevin, et lui c'est Kiseop.

-Ellison, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Eli. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le lycée ! répondit Kiseop avec enthousiasme. Bon, amusez-vous bien tous les deux j'ai mon cours de chant qui m'attends. »

Avant que Kevin ne puisse se plaindre d'abandon, Kiseop attrapa son sac et fila hors de la salle, laissant les deux autres derrière lui. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à suivre ses traces, allant tout d'abord à la cafétéria.

« -Tu as pris des options ? commença Kevin après un autre silence gênant.

-Oui, option rap. Et toi ?

-Chant renforcé, je ne suis pas du tout doué en rap.

-Tu as déjà essayé de rapper ?

-Oui … et c'était juste horrible, sans exagérer, dit-il avec une petite moue en prenant un muffin au chocolat.

-Mon chant n'est pas terrible non plus, tu verras … Ils sont bons ?

-Les muffins ? Ils sont délicieux ! Il y a du Nutella à l'intérieur, c'est tout bonnement divin … Et les morceaux de chocolat sur le dessus sont justes croquants et la texture du gâteau est parfaite ! » décrit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Eli éclata de rire, laissant Kevin complètement sous le charme.

« -Tu m'as convaincu ! Tu ferais un bon commercial tu sais ? » dit-il en se prenant un muffin aussi.

Le concerné rougit légèrement et contempla son camarade déguster le petit gâteau. Son air ravi ne fut pas une déception, et lorsqu'il vit sa langue passée sur ses lèvres, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il était juste … il était juste trop craquant, vraiment trop pour son petit cœur. Ses yeux suivaient le trajet de sa langue, s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres humidifiées, sur ses dents blanches mordant sa lèvre inférieure qui enlevaient le surplus de chocolat.

« -Mmmh, moi qui n'aime pas spécialement le chocolat, je dois t'avouer que ce muffin est vraiment bon !

-Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, répondit le petit brun en se reprenant. La bibliothèque n'est pas loin, suis-moi. »

Quittant la cafétéria qui commençait à se remplir, les deux amis parcoururent les couloirs boisés tout en discutant gaiement. La peur de Kevin s'était complètement envolée. Eli était très sociable, riait facilement et il semblait que rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. D'habitude, Kevin était plutôt bavard mais cette fois, son esprit était brouillé par la présence plus qu'attirante d'Eli. Sa voix, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son sourire, son corps … tout. Absolument tout l'attirait mais ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique, non. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il sentait que cela allait au-delà de ça.

« -Kevin ? »

Son nom paraissait tellement plus beau prononcé par sa voix …

« -Oui ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais bien m'attendre devant l'école demain pour m'aider à repérer les salles de cours ? répéta-t-il avec amusement. Je ne te dérangerais plus après.

-Ah non ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider ! »

Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires en réponse, faisant complètement fondre le chanteur. Il lui sourit automatiquement en retour, certain de ressembler à un imbécile.

« -Tu es vraiment sympa comme personne ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi souriant et avec autant d'entrain que toi, surtout pour des muffins au chocolat, reprit Eli, taquin.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? rit Kevin. A part Kiseop, tu es la première personne avec qui je m'entends aussi bien.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna l'autre. Je pensais que tu étais plutôt le genre de personne à avoir une bande d'amis. Comment ça se fait ?

-Oh ben je ne sais pas … répondit-il évasivement. Kiseop dit que j'ai une belle voix, c'est peut-être pour ça …

-Mmh … Je ne pense pas m'entendre avec ce genre de personnes alors. »

Kevin le regarda. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits exprimaient l'incrédulité que lui inspirait ce genre de comportement. Kevin se sentit légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité. Oui, certaines personnes le jalousaient mais la plupart l'évitait aussi parce qu'il était gay. Il savait que quitter l'Amérique pour la Corée n'allait pas arranger les choses mais son rêve était d'entrer dans cette école alors il était prêt à supporter cette « solitude », qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'il avait Kiseop à ses côtés, Kiseop qui avait déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il ne souffrait pas de ce rejet, même si cela lui faisait toujours mal de voir ce genre de comportement. Cependant, il n'avait encore jamais subi d'attaque physique et il s'en estimait heureux. Mais malgré cela, il avait peur d'avouer son orientation sexuelle à son nouvel ami, de peur qu'il le rejette lui aussi et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il s'entendait bien avec lui, il se sentait à l'aise – lorsqu'il n'était pas trop proche de lui – il était attiré par lui, il lui _plaisait_ mais il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'Eli était attiré aussi par les hommes. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il se contenterait d'être son ami s'il voulait bien de son amitié. Il avait dit qu'il le trouvait sympa, c'était un bon début non ?

« -Bon je t'ai montré les endroits les plus importants mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas à me demander !

-Merci, sourit Eli. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire plus chaleureux comme accueil ! C'est gentil d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour moi.

-Je t'en prie, c'est loin d'être une corvée ! Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi tu as changé d'école ?

-Hum…Celle d'avant ne me…plaisait pas » éluda le rappeur.

De nouveau, un silence gêné s'installa. Kevin se gifla mentalement d'avoir brisé l'atmosphère joyeuse qui les avait accompagné durant la dernière demi-heure. Il sentait que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder avec lui et après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, il n'avait aucune raison de lui parler de son passé.

« -Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-il. Je … préfère juste ne pas en parler pour le moment.

-Je comprends, mais désolé quand même. »

A son tour, Eli l'observa. Son air désolé et sa petite moue l'attendrirent et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait en confiance avec lui.

« -Je me suis battu pour une histoire qui n'en valait pas la peine au final. On m'a prévenu que ça ne devait pas arriver aussi ici sous peine de renvoi immédiat, expliqua-t-il finalement.

-Oh … J'espère que ça ira ici et que tu t'y plairas.

-C'est bien parti pour en tout cas !

-On se voit demain alors ? demanda Kevin alors qu'ils étaient devant les portes de l'école.

-Oui, confirma Eli avec un grand sourire. Passe une bonne soirée et merci encore. »

Kevin lui sourit en retour, et lorsqu'Eli fut hors de vue, Kevin se mit presque à sautiller de joie tout en rentrant chez lui. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires et fonça droit dans sa chambre. Il sortit un petit cahier de sa table de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit, un stylo à la bouche. Il commença à décrire sa journée dans les moindres détails, s'attardant sur Eli, lui accordant tout un paragraphe. Remplir son carnet était devenu plus qu'une habitude, c'était un besoin qu'il avait depuis maintenant 3 ans.

Lorsqu'il mit un point final à sa journée, Kevin s'étira tel un chaton et jeta un coup d'œil à son étagère, là où se trouvaient tous ses autres cahiers, avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui se trouvait sur son lit. Avec un sourire, il le rangea dans son sac tout en rougissant légèrement. En faisant ça, il avait l'impression qu'Eli serait toujours avec lui, même si sa présence n'était représenté que par de l'encre noir sur du papier.

Chantonnant gaiement, Kevin ferma la porte de sa chambre avec précaution et s'activa à préparer son dîner, prêt à passer une belle soirée au téléphone avec son meilleur ami.

….

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour de la rentrée. Kevin et Eli s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ce temps et étaient devenus de très bons amis. Eli s'était également lié d'amitié avec Kiseop et Jaeseop, un camarade de classe de son cours de rap. Kevin, d'abord méfiant – et aussi un peu jaloux – s'était lui aussi très vite entendu avec Jaeseop, mais pas autant que Kiseop qui avait rapidement développé une amitié aussi grande que celle d'Eli et Kevin avec Jaeseop. Ce dernier, d'une classe supérieure à eux, était très doué en rap, en chant, en danse mais aussi en écriture. En somme, il excellait dans toutes les matières et était le meilleur de sa promo et était toujours disponible à aider ses amis lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide dans telle ou telle matière. Kevin lui avait demandé conseil pour son problème d'écriture, auquel Jaeseop lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin d'une source d'inspiration. D'abord irrité par cette simple et courte réponse, Kevin réalisa que ce n'était pas un conseil si anodin. Plus il passait de temps avec Eli, plus une mélodie se formait dans sa tête et les paroles lui venaient naturellement. Ses phrases restaient cependant maladroites, ce que Jaeseop lui fit remarquer lorsqu'il lui montra ses écrits.

« -C'est vraiment très beau mais tu pourrais changer quelques petites choses.

-Comme ? demanda Kevin, déçu que ça ne soit pas parfait.

-Au lieu de dire « tu es celui qui me rend heureux », tu pourrais mettre « tu es celui qui me remplit de joie» ça sonne mieux ? » proposa-t-il.

Ils passèrent cet après-midi là à apporter quelques modifications mais dans l'ensemble, Kevin avait produit une très belle chanson, et Jaeseop ne se priva pas de lui dire.

« -Tu vas te proposer pour chanter ce mois-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas … hésita Kevin.

-Elle est pourtant très bien ta chanson ! Je suis sur qu'elle plaira au prof.

-Oui mais bon … »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un manque de confiance en lui qui le bloquait. Cette chanson, il l'avait écrite en pensant à Eli et ses sentiments l'avaient énormément aidé, il avait peur que chanter devant toute la classe allait rendre ses sentiments trop voyant. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eli soit au courant, il ne voulait pas que cela jette une gêne entre eux, surtout qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Eli partageait ses sentiments …

_Flash-back_

_« -Hey Eli ! l'interpella une fille de leur classe pendant leur pause du matin._

_-Ellison, corrigea-t-il._

_-Mais Kevin et Kiseop t'appellent bien Eli, eux !_

_-Parce qu'ils sont mes amis, et les diminutifs sont faits pour eux._

_-Oh, et si on devient amis, je pourrais alors ? _

_-Bien sûr, ria-il. Encore faut-il que tu y arrives. »_

_Kevin observait la salle de loin d'une oreille attentive._

_« -Dis Ellison, tu as une petite amie ?_

_-Non pas en ce moment._

_-Tu en as déjà eu ?_

_-Oui j'en avais une dans mon ancienne école._

_-J'ai ma chance alors ? sourit-elle._

_-Peut-être bien, répondit-il en lui souriant en retour. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Kevin soupira. Il était vraiment mal tombé cette fois.

« -Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? s'étonna Jaeseop

-Je ne la présenterais pas. »

Il fourra la feuille dans la poche de son jean et croisa les bras, bien décidé à rester sur sa position. Levant les yeux au ciel, Jaeseop n'insista pas et regarda autour de lui. Le salon de Kevin n'était pas très grand mais chaleureux. Des photos étaient présentes un peu partout, retraçant sa jeunesse jusqu'au lycée.

« -Ce sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un cadre.

-Oui, répondit Kevin après un instant d'hésitation.

-Vous avez l'air d'une famille heureuse ! Tu vas les voir souvent ?

-On peut dire ça … »

Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer dans ses eaux-là. Bien sûr il lui faisait confiance mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à partager ce « secret » avec une autre personne que Kiseop, qui était le seul à connaître toute l'histoire pour l'avoir vécu avec lui.

« -Je vais les voir aussi souvent que possible, reprit finalement Kevin, en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Ah ben c'est une bonne chose ! C'est cool de vivre seul mais ma famille me manque parfois alors ça fait du bien de les revoir de temps en temps. »

Kevin se mordit la lèvre, la tournure que prenait conversation commençait réellement à le rendre mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone de Jaeseop sonna à ce moment-là et Kevin se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« -Kiseop a fini son cours, je vais le rejoindre, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda malicieusement le plus jeune.

-Juste un cinéma, pourquoi ?

-Et il t'intéresse ce film ?

-Ben … ça va mais si ça lui fait plaisir de le voir avec moi, ça me dérange pas d'aller le voir avec lui ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Pour rien, répondit Kevin avec un rire. Je pense plutôt que tous les moyens sont bons pour que tu puisses passer du temps en sa compagnie.

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua Jaeseop en rougissant. Et arrête de rire ! Kevin ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Agacé, Jaeseop finit par quitter la maison d'un air gêné sous les rires du chanteur. Cependant, une fois seul, l'euphorie des dernières minutes se dissipa rapidement tandis qu'il ressortit la feuille froissée de son jean. Il contempla sa propre écriture, mélangé à celle de Jaeseop, avant de fermer les yeux.

_( watch?v=mUbY3VvIhPM)_

_**« Je ferais n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour entendre ta voix**_

_**Et toujours être avec toi**_

_**Tu es celui qui**_

_**Me remplit de joie**_

_**Je t'ai donné mon cœur**_

_**Parce que tu es ma belle mélodie**_

_**Nous sommes uns**_

_**Tu es comme un rêve devenu réalité »**_

….

Le lendemain lorsque Kevin arriva, il trouva Eli en grande discussion avec Saori, la coréano-japonaise de la classe, la même fille qui avait abordé Eli la veille. Soupirant intérieurement, il s'installa à sa place habituelle, impatient que Kiseop le rejoigne. Inconsciemment, il se mit à fredonner sa chanson tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre d'un air absent.

« -Ben alors, tu ne viens plus me dire bonjour ? »

Kevin releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Eli, avec une impression de déjà vu.

« -Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répondit-il en jetant à un coup d'œil à sa camarade de classe.

-Ah Saori ? Tu auras pu venir, ça ne nous aurait pas dérangés !

-Hm… Je n'aime pas m'incruster comme ça.

-Rooh ! N'hésite pas la prochaine fois en tout cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ? C'était très beau…Ce sont les paroles ? dit-il avec curiosité en prenant la feuille qui dépassait de son cahier.

-El… » commença Kevin.

L'autre ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et parcouru rapidement la feuille, un sourire de plus en plus grand s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Kevin lui, mordit les siennes, redoutant sa réaction.

« -C'est toi qui l'as écrite ?

-Oui …

-Et tu me disais que tu n'arrivais pas à écrire ?! Elle est vraiment pas mal du tout, le félicita-t-il. C'est pour ta petite-amie ? »

Non mais il était aveugle ou quoi ?

« -N-non.

-Oh … pour ta future petite amie alors ? Vu comment tu la chantais tout à l'heure, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une chanson écrite pour rien.

-Kevin ne peut pas avoir de petite amie, hein Kevin ? intervint quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Oh tu ne savais pas qu'il était gay ? Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, conseil d'ami » ricana-t-il.

Sa bande d'amis commencèrent eux aussi à ricaner, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Eli.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit gay ou pas ? Foutez-lui la paix avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix glaciale en se positionnant devant Kevin, poussé par un élan de protection. Il vaut mille fois mieux que toi et ta bande d'imbécile réunis.

-Pardon ?! Une tapette vaut mieux que nous ? s'indigna l'autre. Tu blagues là ?

-Excuse-moi, comment tu viens de l'appeler là ? » s'énerva-t-il en élevant la voix.

Eli avança d'un pas, prêt à réduire à bouilli cet imbécile qui osait insulter Kevin. Ce genre de comportement l'avait toujours révolté et se dire qu'il se faisait rejeter et insulter juste à cause de ça le mettait hors de lui. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, il sentit une légère pression au niveau de son avant-bras. En se retournant, il vit que Kevin le retenait, le suppliant du regard d'arrêter.

« -Comment peux-tu laisser passer ça ? s'écria Eli. Ne te laisse pas faire !

-C'est juste une mauviette, cracha l'autre.

-Ferme là Sung Kyun ! intervient Saori. Laisse-les tranquille ! »

Surprit, Eli et Kevin se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que le dit Sung Kyun s'avançait dans sa direction.

« -Ohoh ! Dis donc ma petite Saori, l'amour te donne du courage !

-Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à l'insulter comme ça !

-T'aimes les tapettes alors ? »

Avant qu'Eli ne puisse faire un geste, la main de Saori s'abattit violemment sur la joue de son interlocuteur, provoquant un silence de plomb dans la classe.

« -Je t'avais dit de la fermer ! »

Choqué, il retourna à sa place sans un mot de plus tandis que chacun reprenait lentement ses activités tout en discutant à voix basse de ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'agir Kevin ?!

-Tu aurais été renvoyé si tu l'aurais frappé … murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu le sois. »

Touché, Eli se détendit légèrement et s'accroupit enfin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il voulait le rassurer, apaiser ses craintes alors qu'une vague de tendresse le submergea d'un coup, à son grand étonnement.

« -Kevin … dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Regarde-moi. Je ferais attention d'accord ? Mais tu comprends que ça me rend malade de devoir assister à ça sans pouvoir rien faire ?

-Le mieux c'est d'ignorer tout ça … Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu te fasses insulter comme ça ! Alors la prochaine fois je le traine en dehors de l'école et je lui refais le portrait. »

Kevin s'esclaffa doucement.

« -Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Il se mit à rire de nouveau finissant par faire froncer les sourcils d'Eli qui ne comprenait pas ce qui provoquait son hilarité.

« -Merci de m'avoir défendu », le remercia-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Eli sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'était surpris à ressentir un sentiment de protection envers Kevin, puis à avoir un élan de tendresse et maintenant voilà que son cœur s'amusait à tressauter pour un sourire… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi protecteur envers lui ?

« -Ca va aller Kevin ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Saori le regardait avec un air soucieux et semblait réellement se préoccuper de son état.

« -Oui … Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, merci à tous les deux.

-C'est normal, il n'avait pas à t'insulter ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est mis à faire ça tout d'un coup …

-Il ne recommencera pas d'aussitôt avec la claque que tu lui as donné ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y mettes autant de force, la félicita Eli, impressionné.

-J'espère bien ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, même si Kevin était légèrement mal à l'aise. Saori avait l'air d'être une personne très sympathique mais il voyait bien qu'Eli lui plaisait. En même temps, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses beaux yeux expressifs la rendait très jolie, elle était joyeuse, courageuse et ne se laissait pas faire. Kevin lui avait l'air d'une petite chose fragile à côté d'elle … Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle plaisait aussi à Eli mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas si c'était le cas.

« -Salut tout le monde ! »

Kiseop venait d'arriver plein d'énergie et d'un air guilleret. Un grand sourire plaqué au visage, il s'installa avant de remarquer l'atmosphère tendue et trop calme qui régnait au sein de la salle.

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Sung Kyun a insulté Kevin et Saori l'a remis à sa place, résuma Eli. J'aurais bien voulu m'en occuper moi-même mais Kevin m'en a empêché …

-Il a dit quoi ?!

-Laisse tomber Kiseop, ça en vaut pas la peine », intervint Kevin.

L'arrivée de leur professeur coupa court à la conversation, et chacun retourna à sa place. Eli ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à Kevin, de peur qu'il ne fasse semblant de ne pas être affecté par ces insultes mais celui-ci était concentré sur le cours, prenant tout en note d'un air sérieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'il copia une phrase incompréhensible et il fit une petite moue, mécontent de ne pas comprendre. Eli sourit devant une scène si adorable. Il se sentait comme un grand frère qui devait le protéger. Oui, voilà. Un grand frère.

_« Un grand frère n'aurait pas eu le cœur qui tressaute pour un sourire »_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il repoussa cette pensée loin de lui et secoua sa tête, avant de reporter son attention sur le cours. Il prit quelques notes mais à chaque fois, ses yeux se tournèrent d'eux même vers Kevin, perdant alors le fil des explications du prof.

Kiseop lui, observait la scène de sa place et se sourit à lui-même.

….

« -Aaaaaaaaah qu'est-ce que j'aime le soleil ! soupira Kiseop en s'étirant dans l'herbe.

-C'est vrai qu'hier après-midi, tu étais dans le noir »dit Kevin d'un air taquin.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour de l'école comme à chaque midi pour déjeuner ensemble. Jaeseop les avait rejoints, grâce à qui Kiseop se sentait moins seul. En effet, Kevin était allongé, la tête posé sur le ventre d'Eli qui s'amusait à lui lancer de la nourriture dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il ratait sa cible, Kevin éclatait de rire et rattrapait le bout de fruit qu'il amenait à la bouche d'Eli. Ce dernier le mangeait en s'esclaffant à son tour et tout en mordant les fins doigts du chanteur. Kiseop, lui, immortalisait ces moments avec le portable de Kevin, sachant à quel point tout cela était important pour lui. Une de ses photos retint son attention. Eli avait la tête légèrement en arrière et riait aux éclats tandis que Kevin, un grand sourire sur le visage était tourné vers lui et le couvait du regard. Il les trouvait tellement mignons ensemble… Si seulement Eli pouvait partager les sentiments de Kevin, cela comblerait surement le peu d'amour dans sa vie.

« -C'est quoi cet air de pervers là ? On a juste regardé le film ! se défendit Kiseop.

-C'est pour ça que t'étais tout heureux ce matin ?

-Tais tooooooooii ! » beugla Kiseop en lui balançant un paquet de mouchoirs.

Instinctivement, Eli couvrit le visage de Kevin de sa main, les surprenant tous les deux.

« -Euh … merci. »

Il retira sa main lentement, laissant apparaitre un Kevin qui le regardait avec un adorable air déconcerté. Une fois de plus, il eut une sensation bizarre … Qu'il s'empressa d'effacer. Il lui sourit avant de détourner la tête vers les deux autres. Jaeseop fixait Kiseop d'un air à la fois heureux et incertain, tandis que ce dernier boudait tout en arrachant des bouts d'herbes. Sentant qu'il était temps pour eux de s'éclipser, Eli tapota doucement la tête de Kevin.

« -On va faire un tour ? »

Kevin hocha la tête et se releva. Les deux amis déambulèrent dans le campus, croisant des camarades guitaristes, violoncellistes, flutistes, ou encore chanteurs qui s'exerçaient en pleine air tout en profitant de ce soleil printanier.

« -Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de se déclarer là ?

-Sûrement … Jaeseop avait l'air très content hier quand Kiseop l'a appelé pour aller au cinéma. Et t'as vu comment il était ce matin ! répondit joyeusement Kevin.

-Et puis ta petite pique a dû aussi aider Jaeseop à se décider.

-J'espère bien ou Kiseop ne va plus m'adresser la parole pendant des semaines.

-Je serai là au pire ! »

Kevin rit légèrement. Ils se lancèrent dans des scénarios mettant en scène le futur couple, des scènes qui se révélaient être aussi probables qu'improbables. Au moins, cela permettait à Kevin d'avoir des occasions de dévorer Eli des yeux sans que celui-ci ne se pose de questions.

« -Tu veux une glace ? demanda Eli en désignant un marchand à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Kevin regardait tous les parfums de ses yeux brillants d'envie. Il pointait différents parfums du doigt, tentant de trouver la meilleure combinaison, boudant lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une boule fruit de la passion et d'une boule café ?

-Eeeeeeerw Eli ! C'est pas bon ! s'indigna-t-il. Je vais prendre une au chocolat et pépites et une autre au chocolat blanc.

-T'es pas du tout accro au chocolat toi hein … Un cornet café-vanille pour moi s'il vous plait » commanda Eli.

Kevin prit son cornet entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il se lécha les lèvres d'envie en attendant qu'Eli récupérât le sien.

« -Bonne dégustation ! » s'enthousiasma le chanteur en attaquant la boule blanche.

Riant, Eli en fit de même. Après quelques mètres, ils s'installèrent dans un endroit tranquille afin d'apprécier pleinement leur petite douceur. Kevin avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eli et regardait défiler les nuages blancs au loin. Un silence apaisant s'était installé, Eli profitant de la fraiche brise, Kevin lui profitait de la présence d'Eli près de lui.

« -Hum Kevin ? Tu as de la glace sur les lèvres.

-Mmmh ? » marmonna le concerné en relevant sa tête.

Leurs deux visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Kevin le regardait avec interrogation alors qu'Eli était plongé dans ses yeux chocolats. Il passa alors sa langue sur ses fines lèvres roses donnant envie au rappeur qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : vouloir les toucher. Lentement, il leva sa main et passa délicatement ses doigts sur sa bouche, finissant de retirer le surplus de glace. D'abord surpris, Kevin sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Les doigts d'Eli sur ses lèvres lui procuraient une si belle sensation … Son regard le transperçait, sa douce peau contre la sienne était si agréable, sa bouche entre-ouverte le rendait tellement attirant … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment précis mais Kevin, lui n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser à en ne plus avoir de souffle, l'allonger dans l'herbe et couvrir son corps de mille baisers. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – Eli rompit le charme et se dégagea légèrement, mettant une distance plus raisonnable entre eux.

« -On devrait aller les rejoindre, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Oui, il vaudrait mieux » répondit Kevin avec un sourire forcé.

Retournant sur leur pas, il était difficile pour chacun d'entre eux de reprendre une conversation normale. Le peu de paroles qu'ils échangèrent furent ponctuées par des moments de gêne. Eli commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur ces sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient parfois en présence de Kevin. Il avait ressenti une sorte de décharge lorsque ses doigts s'étaient posés sur les lèvres de son ami et c'était une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Mais en y pensant, il n'avait encore jamais eu de relation comme ça avec quiconque. Un ami envers lequel ses instincts de protection étaient surdéveloppés, un ami qu'il voyait tous les jours, un ami dont il avait besoin de voir un sourire peint sur le visage, un ami dont il adorait le rire… Etait-ce l'air fragile de Kevin qui faisait ressortir ce besoin de protection ? Son air d'enfant adorable ? Il y avait quelque chose qui le fascinait chez lui. Derrière son apparence fragile, il pouvait sentir une certaine force qui émanait de lui. Même si cela l'intriguait, il n'osait pas en parler avec lui car après tout, ce n'était peut-être que son imagination et ses sentiments qui lui jouaient des tours … Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas étant donné la confusion qui l'empêchait de mettre tous ses sentiments au clair. Pourtant, il était sûr de son hétérosexualité, alors il ne pouvait pas ressentir des sentiments plus que fraternels envers Kevin non ?

Cette pensée lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit qu'il la rejeta aussitôt. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser sa confusion détériorer sa relation avec Kevin ! Non hors de question. Il tenait beaucoup trop à lui et puis, qui le protégera s'il n'était plus à ses côtés ? Le savoir vulnérable lui était insupportable.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les deux autres, ils les retrouvèrent allongés l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant amoureusement. Jaeseop se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Kiseop qui fit mine de protester en se plaignant d'être décoiffé.

« -YAAAAAAAH ! » s'écria Kiseop alors que le rappeur ébouriffait ses cheveux.

Il voulut se relever mais Jaeseop l'attrapa par le bras et se positionna au-dessus de lui. S'approchant lentement de la mine boudeuse du chanteur, Jaeseop posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une tendresse infinie. Kiseop finit par sourire contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Kevin sourit devant une scène si adorable. Il jeta un regard en biais à Eli et vit que lui aussi était heureux pour leurs deux amis. Mais est-ce que lui aussi s'imaginait être à leur place, l'embrassant lui, Kevin, avec autant d'amour ? Il n'en était pas si sûr.

« -Ça va, on vous dérange pas ? » dit Eli d'un air amusé.

Les deux amoureux se séparent brusquement, alarmés. Ils furent soulagés de reconnaître leurs deux amis au loin qui s'avançaient vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Kiseop se releva et courut dans les bras de Kevin, faisant rire ce dernier devant tant de joie.

« -Merci merci merci Kevin ! dit-il en l'enlaçant. Sans toi, il ne se serait rien passé.

-N'exagère pas non plus, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, ça finit par se voir ! J'ai juste un peu accéléré les choses » ajouta-t-il pas peu fier de lui.

Kiseop fronça les sourcils devant tant de _modestie_ et leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Hey ! C'est toi qui as commencé à me lancer des fleurs !

-Je ne pensais pas mes paroles » répliqua Kiseop en tirant la langue.

Ils chahutèrent ainsi pendant un moment sous les yeux amusés des deux autres, et quoiqu'un peu jaloux de Jaeseop.

« -On devrait y aller, notre cours de rap ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-T'as raison … HEY KEVIN ! Ne me pique pas mon petit-ami hein ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Jaeseop.

-Oh ? s'étonna le concerné par ce cri soudain. Aaaah non ça risque pas, je ne veux pas d'un petit ami pareil.

-YAAAAH ! ça veut dire quoi ça ?! s'indigna Kiseop. Tu crois que j'en veux un qui sait à peine cuisiner ? »

Les deux rappeurs les laissèrent se battre et partirent rejoindre leurs autres camarades de la spécialité rap. Une fois calmés, Kiseop et Kevin s'allongèrent de nouveau, profitant de leur heure de libre.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Eli ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ?! Vous vous êtes contentés de rester assis sur un banc et regarder les gens passés comme les vieux ?

-Mais nooon ! On a juste discuté et mangé une glace.

-Ah ? Et un de vous en avez eu sur les lèvres et vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Non… »

Kevin lui relata la scène et lui confia ses doutes.

« -Il avait l'air troublé et on a du mal à reprendre une conversation normale après.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il t'aime mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer.

-Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus. Il n'a pas l'air d'être attiré par les hommes… Il m'avait dit qu'il a eu plusieurs petites amies déjà tu sais ?

-Et alors ? Il peut très bien n'être attiré que par toi !

-Mmh … Je ne préfère pas m'y accrocher. Je me fais peut-être des films.

-Je ne crois pas moi. Je l'ai vu te regarder en classe tout à l'heure. Il avait beaucoup de tendresse dans ses yeux et je te promets que je n'invente rien ! »

Kevin ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur le ciel bleu qui défilait devant ses yeux. Eli pouvait-t-il vraiment avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Il aurait tellement souhaité que cela soit vrai … Il avait tellement envie d'être dans ses bras protecteurs, de l'embrasser avec tout cet amour qui ne cessait de grandir chaque jour. Il avait besoin de lui près de lui, il avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre rire … Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui avouer tout ça. Si jamais tout ça n'était que son imagination et qu'il se déclarait, connaissant Eli il allait s'éloigner pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte alors si pour ça il devait tout garder pour lui, il le ferait.

….

Les jours passèrent et le mois de mai arriva avec ses couleurs et son soleil. Il faisait tellement chaud que les quatre amis avaient décidé d'aller à la piscine. Kevin appréhendait ce jour-là. Il n'aimait pas du tout exposé son corps devant les gens mais les trois autres étaient tellement heureux d'y aller que Kevin n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. En plus de ça, il ne savait pas nager. Flotter pour ne pas couler, oui, mais nager, personne ne lui avait jamais appris et personne ne l'avait jamais traîné dans une piscine ou à la plage.

Dans les vestiaires, il prétexta devoir passer un appel et laissa les autres le devancer. Une fois seul, il se jeta sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps ou quelqu'un allait revenir lui poser des questions. Soupirant, il retira lentement un à un ses vêtements, laissant apparaître ses membres frêles. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que Kiseop allait penser, Jaeseop un peu moins mais c'est surtout la réaction d'Eli qu'il redoutait. Et si son petit corps le repoussait ? Oui il ne s'accrochait pas à l'idée qu'Eli puisse l'aimer mais il voulait quand même lui plaire. Si seulement il avait un corps plus musclé qu'il n'aurait pas eu peur et honte de montrer…

Retenant un nouveau soupir, il sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers le bassin d'eau. Heureusement, la piscine n'était pas très fréquentée et personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Jaeseop et Kiseop s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau, créant un grand espace vide autour d'eux. Eli lui faisait des longueurs et Kevin pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter au fil de ses mouvements. Il nageait vraiment très bien et avec une certaine grâce. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il sortit sa tête de l'eau et la rejeta en arrière afin de voir plus clair. Ses cheveux goutaient sur son corps, l'eau ruisselait le long de son torse. Il était vraiment bien bâti et Kevin ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard chaque parcelle de son corps.

« -Ben alors tu descends pas ? l'invita Eli.

-Hein ? Ah euh oui j'arrive. »

Il descendit avec prudence les petits escaliers et s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau glacée.

« -C'est froiiiiiiiiiid !

-Ca ira mieux quand tu auras un peu nagé, le rassura le rappeur.

-Jenesaispasnager, marmonna le petit brun en se cachant dans l'eau.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas nager. Je vais juste rester là et vous regarder.

-Ah non pas question ! Tu aurais dû nous dire si tu ne voulais pas venir tu sais ? On aurait trouvé autre chose ! Mais tu ne vas pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'on est venu s'amuser !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je vais t'apprendre tiens ! »

Lui apprendre ? Kevin cligna bêtement des yeux. Lui apprendre signifiait qu'il allait devoir le toucher. Comment voulait-il qu'il apprenne dans ces conditions ?!

« -Bon alors tu viens ? » insista Eli en lui tendant la main.

Se mordant la lèvre, Kevin la saisit. Eli lui donna des instructions, des conseils par rapport à sa position dans l'eau et Kevin essayait tant bien que mal de les appliquer. Voyant qu'il avait du mal, Eli passa sa main sur son ventre afin de l'aider à rester droit et l'accompagna le long de la piscine en lui intimant de battre des pieds. Avec son aide, Kevin y arrivait plus facilement, même si le contact de sa main sur sa peau le déconcentrait quelques peu. Après plusieurs longueurs accompagnées, Kevin se lança seul tandis qu'Eli marchait à ses côtés. Mais c'était sans compter sa fatigue musculaire qui lui fit perdre pied. Il tenta de retrouver le sol mais sa panique lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Le voyant en difficulté, Eli accourut vers lui et le plaqua contre son corps. Cette sensation le paralysa. Sentir son dos contre son corps l'électrisa. Ses bras autour de son corps mince en voulaient plus. Il voulait les remonter le long de son torse, il voulait le mettre face à lui et l'embrasser, passer ses mains sur son visage, son cou, partout. Choqué, il le relâcha aussi vite et recula. Kevin se retourna vers lui, voulant le remercier mais il croisa pendant un bref instant le regard troublé d'Eli avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons et sortit de la piscine. Le chanteur le regarda s'éloigner vers les vestiaires sans savoir quoi penser, alors qu'un sentiment étrange l'assaillit.

…

Le lendemain, Kevin s'était levé comme à son habitude pour rejoindre ses cours du matin. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il repoussa vite au loin cette sensation. Il était enfin décidé à se déclarer et il ne voulait pas changer d'avis maintenant. Il avait pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude afin de soigner son apparence et apparaître sous son meilleur jour. Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, il se forçait à mettre un pas devant l'autre jusque leur salle de classe, d'où s'échappait un brouhaha particulièrement bruyant. Intrigué, il ouvrit rapidement la porte. Pendant un bref instant, tous ses camarades se retournèrent vers lui, avant que Sung Kyun ne reprenne la parole.

« -Comment tu peux sortir avec lui ?! »

Kevin essaya de se frayer un chemin vers le centre de la scène. Il avait vu qu'Eli était impliqué mais en s'approchant, il comprit que Sung Kyun ne s'adressait pas à lui. Les deux hommes étaient face à face, Sung Kyun un air d'indignation peint sur le visage, tandis qu'Eli était posté devant Saori. Les yeux de Kevin firent l'aller-retour entre les deux hommes, perdu, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kiseop. Celui-ci lui mima silencieusement des mots que Kevin fut incapable de comprendre. Il avait l'air de le supplier mais dans l'incompréhension totale, il ne bougea pas et continua d'observer la scène.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua Eli. On est ensemble depuis plus de deux semaines, c'est pas de ma faute si tu as de la merde à la place des yeux. »

Quoi ? Avait-il bien compris ce qu'Eli venait de dire ? Venait-il de dire qu'il était avec Saori depuis un moment déjà ? Les jambes tremblotantes, Kevin s'éloigna de la foule qui commençait à s'agiter et à murmurer les mêmes questions qu'il se posait lui-même. Ce n'était pas possible … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis en tête qu'il avait une chance ? Il avait cru que cette gêne envers lui cachait peut-être des sentiments mais il se sentait juste mal à l'aise par rapport à Saori … Surtout s'il était au courant de ses sentiments.

« -Kevin … »

Kiseop le regardait tristement. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir incité Kevin à y croire … Il était pourtant persuadé de ce qu'il avançait mais il s'avérait qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et c'était Kevin qui en subissait les conséquences.

« -Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kiseop. Je le savais au fond …

-Mais …

-Laisse tomber, mes sentiments finiront par s'en aller. »

Kiseop savait très bien que non. Eli était la personne qu'il lui fallait et Kevin l'aimait d'un amour profond, le genre d'amour qui ne s'estompe jamais.

« -On devrait aller les féliciter …

-Quoi ?!

-S'ils s'aiment je suis content pour lui, c'est le plus important tu ne crois pas ?

-Si mais …

-Donc on y va » trancha Kevin.

La foule s'étant dissipée, ils n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre les deux amoureux assis à leur place. Saori avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Eli alors que ce dernier avait son bras passé autour de ses épaules. Le cœur de Kevin se serra à la vue de ce couple parfait mais il rejeta vite ce sentiment.

S'efforçant d'afficher un sourire joyeux, il les salua :

« -Ben alors comme ça tu me cachais des choses Eli ? »

Le concerné le regarda et lui offrit un petit sourire. Vraiment petit le sourire.

« -Désolé.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble ! Je me disais bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Merci … » sourit Saori.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eli d'un air … soucieux ? Mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, les yeux posés sur Kevin.

« -Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux ! »

La sincérité avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces paroles finit de faire monter la culpabilité chez Eli. Baissant les yeux, il marmonna un merci tandis que sa petite amie lui frotta doucement l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Kevin eut un sourire triste mais retourna rapidement à sa place, qu'il trouva étrangement vide sans la présence d'Eli à côté de lui.

« -Ca va aller ? » Risqua Kiseop.

Kevin hocha la tête avant de tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il voyait les élèves courir pour rejoindre leur salle de peur d'être en retard mais lui qui était bien à l'heure ne se sentait pas présent. Son corps était bien là mais son esprit lui vagabondait sans but dans un brouillard épais. Une part de lui était vraiment heureuse qu'Eli ait trouvé son bonheur mais une autre était triste et déçue que cette personne ne soit pas lui. Il s'était enfin décidé à tout lui révéler et faire abstraction de sa peur mais tout était fini maintenant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« -Ke…

-Désolé. »

Il s'empressa de sortir de la classe. Tant pis pour ce cours là mais il ne pouvait pas rester entouré de tout ce monde plus longtemps. Il voulait être seul le temps de tarir ce flot de larmes continues. Il ne savait pas où ses pas le menaient mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner.

Kevin finit par s'arrêter dans leur coin de déjeuner habituel et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre. Au fur et à mesure que le poids des larmes devenait trop lourd, il glissa doucement le long du tronc et finit par entourer ses jambes de ses bras. Il revit son sourire, son tendre regard sur lui, il entendait sa voix, ses mots de réconforts, il sentait ses bras autour de lui … Tout cela n'était que de la pure amitié, pourquoi s'était-il persuadé que cela aurait pu être autre chose ? Il le savait depuis le début alors pourquoi avait-il bêtement cru qu'il aurait pu vivre une histoire d'amour avec Eli ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'imagine mille et un scénarios avec lui ? Rien de tout ça n'était réel, il avait tout imaginé et s'était emballé.

« -Kevin ? »

Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Mais pourquoi était-il là ?

« -Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre normale.

-Kevin … »

Eli le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Peu importait que cela soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié, Kevin avait juste besoin de le sentir contre lui et c'est pourquoi il lui rendit son étreinte.

« -Je suis désolé …

-Pourquoi ? » lui demanda le chanteur en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il soutint son regard un moment mais baissa vite les yeux en collant son front au sien.

« -Je ne sais pas … J'ai comme l'impression que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état là. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec elle que je te délaisserais.

-Quoi ? Tu … ?

-Mmh ? »

Ce n'était pas possible … Eli ne se serait pas rendu de ses sentiments ? Il le regarda avec de grands yeux éberlués, étant persuadé du contraire.

« -Je euh … Oui c'était pour ça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il. Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

-C'est pareil pour toi » répliqua Kevin en essayant de sourire.

Eli lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et fit la moue devant l'air triste de Kevin. Celui-ci détourna le regard mais Eli le suivit. Ce petit manège dura un petit moment de temps au bout duquel il finit par lâcher un petit rire.

« -Ah je préfère ça ! On devrait retourner en cours maintenant.

-Oui … Désolé de t'avoir fait séché …

-Mais non va ! Tu passes quand même avant.

-Merci, sourit-t-il. Mais dis Eli …

-Oui ?

-Je … Je pourrais avoir un mouchoir ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Le rappeur s'esclaffa et le dépanna. Il essaya de se moucher le plus discrètement possible tout en suivant docilement Eli à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où il accompagna Kevin jusqu'à son cours de spécialité chant.

« -On se retrouve à 17h devant l'entrée de l'école ?

-Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Kevin.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? T'habites à l'opposé en plus !

-Kiseop a rendez-vous avec Jaeseop aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas te laisser rentrer seul.

-Tu crois que je vais faire des bêtises ? demanda Kevin avec suspicion.

-Non, répondit-il avec malgré tout une légère rougeur. Mais je voudrais quand même t'accompagner … Sauf si tu ne veux pas ?

-Si si » s'empressa-t-il d'accepter.

C'était peut-être masochiste de sa part mais il ne voulait pas rater une occasion de passer du temps avec Eli. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

…..

Dix-sept heures arriva très vite. Kevin avait présenté quelques-unes de ses chansons et son professeur l'avait choisi afin d'être le chanteur au festival d'été qui devait avoir lieu au mois de juin. Fier de lui et de ses progrès, il avait hâte de le raconter à Eli, qui se fit une joie de le féliciter :

« -Je suis vraiment fier de toi ! Dire que tu me disais au début de l'année que tu n'en serais incapable …

-C'est grâce à toi tout ça, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été pris si tu n'avais pas été là, lui sourit-il en retour.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider alors ! »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant le chemin et chacun se rendit compte que leur relation n'avait pas tellement changé et qu'ils arrivaient tout de même à se parler. Kevin était heureux de ça, et même si au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que d'une amitié, il se disait qu'il pouvait se contenter au moins de ça et qu'au moins, Eli était toujours près de lui.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la maison de Kevin, ce dernier s'arrêta net.

« -Kevin ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

En se tournant dans la même direction que Kevin, il eut un choc. La scène qui se présentait devant lui ôtait les mots de la bouche. La porte d'entrée était battante, la serrure en mauvaise état et à travers les vitres brisées, ils pouvaient apercevoir le salon saccagé.

Commençant à paniquer, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, il serra instinctivement la main d'Eli qui, doucement, s'avança vers la porte d'entrée qu'il poussa avec prudence. L'intérieur était tout aussi dévasté, le sol jonché d'éclats en tout genre. Eli voulut lâcher Kevin afin de faire un rapide tour des lieux mais le chanteur raffermit sa prise.

« -Je ne veux pas être seul … » murmura-t-il.

Lui frottant la main de son pouce, le rappeur fit rapidement le tour de la maison mais il semblait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Eli ramena Kevin dans le salon, et après avoir dégagé le canapé, il le força à s'assoir dessus.

« -Tu vas m'attendre là pendant que je prévienne la police, d'accord ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête et lâcha sa main pendant qu'Eli attrapait son téléphone et expliquait la situation aux autorités. Kevin se sentait mal, la peur lui tiraillant le ventre. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que sa maison était sens dessus dessous, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas. Ils n'étaient pas entrés dans sa chambre et plus il y pensait, plus son appréhension montait.

« -Ils vont arriver le plus vite possible, on ne t'a rien … Kevin ? demanda Eli en se retournant vers le canapé…vide. Kevin ?! »

La maison semblait silencieuse mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre du brun, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit un Kevin à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, entouré de cahiers piétinés et déchirés.

S'approchant de lui, il le prit dans ses bras, voulant lui donner tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'étaient ces cahiers à ses yeux mais il voyait bien que cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Il en serrait quelques un fermement dans ses bras, déversant toute sa peine dessus. Eli ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres et se sentait tellement désolé pour lui… Plus il y pensait et moins tout ce chambardement ressemblait à un cambriolage. Il n'en était cependant pas certain et Kevin n'était pas en état de répondre à ses questions.

La police arriva finalement et prit leur déposition. Eli se chargeait de la communication tandis que Kevin se contentait d'hocher la tête, incapable de produire un seul son. Rien n'avait été volé et le rappeur sentit la colère monter en lui. Si ce n'était pas un vol alors quelqu'un s'était amusé à tout saccager et ça Eli le supportait encore moins.

Il était tard quand ils finirent de faire la liste des dégâts et les représentants de la loi finir par laisser les deux amis à l'heure du dîner.

« -Tu veux manger quelque chose ?é

Kevin secoua négativement la tête et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Eli le suivit avec inquiétude. Il ne pourrait pas dormir ici en sécurité … Le serrurier ne pouvait pas se déplacer avant demain, les vitres non plus ne pouvaient pas être remplacées tout de suite et la peur que le « cambrioleur » ne revienne pendant la nuit l'empêcherait surement de dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

« -Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

D'abord surpris, Kevin finit tout de même par le remercier du regard et eut un frisson. A l'aide du rappeur, il prépara un sac d'affaires et dans un autre, il entassa ses carnets avec précaution. Prenant ensuite sa main, Eli l'entraîna dehors ou le silence les accompagna le long du chemin. Kevin regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Eli avait bien essayé de maintenir la conversation mais devant le silence buté de son ami, il avait renoncé et il se contentait maintenant de le couver de regards inquiets.

Arrivés chez lui, il déposa les affaires de son nouveau colocataire dans une chambre inutilisée.

« -Tu es sur de ne vouloir rien manger ? »

Kevin secoua de nouveau la tête.

« -Bon je vais quand même préparer quelque chose alors met toi à l'aise d'accord ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Eli quitta à contre cœur la pièce et s'attaqua à un simple mais bon plat, tout en composant le numéro de Kiseop. Alors que le riz cuisait, il lui raconta les événements passés.

« -Il était choqué mais il s'est complétement effondré au milieu de sa chambre.

-Ses cahiers ont été touchés ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? »

Il entendit Kiseop jurer au bout du fil.

« -Ces cahiers sont ses souvenirs. Il note toutes ses journées dedans depuis trois ans. Il n'y a pas que de l'encre mais aussi des photos, et plein de petites choses qu'il a collé au fil des pages.

-Mais … Il fait ça pour une raison particulière ? »

Kiseop garda le silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Eli le relance.

« -Il…A perdu ses parents y'a 3 ans maintenant dans un accident de voiture. Il a perdu la mémoire après ça, il ne souvenait plus de rien, même plus de son nom … Ca a été une période très dur pour lui, comme pour moi. Il était tellement fragile et vulnérable … Quand on lui a appris pour ses parents, la seule chose qu'il ait dite c'était « ah bon ? ». Puis un jour, on ne sait toujours pas comment, il a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs et depuis il a peur que ça lui arrive de nouveau alors il note tout pour garder une trace de ses souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il se rappelle de ses parents est inscrit dedans, tu comprends à quel point tout ça lui tient à cœur ? «

…

« -Kevin ? »

Il était toujours sur le lit, adossé au mur, les bras autour de ses genoux. Eli déposa le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il déposa sa main sur la sienne et chercha son regard.

« -Kiseop m'a dit pour tes parents … Je te promets que je retrouverais celui qui a fait ça. »

Le chanteur leva ses yeux tristes sur lui. Lentement, il se pelotonna contre son torse tandis qu'Eli sentit son mince corps trembler.

« -Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça …C'est horrible de ne plus se souvenir de rien et de ne pas savoir ce que tu dois croire ou pas. Heureusement que j'ai choisi de croire la bonne personne … On m'avait raconté plein d'histoires pour me voler ou me faire du mal mais heureusement que Kiseop était là pour m'aider à démêler le vrai du faux. On m'a dit que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas accepter la mort de mes parents, et c'est peut-être vrai, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ma mémoire m'est revenue d'un coup. Mais avoir un flot de souvenir qui te reviennent comme ça c'est insupportable …

-Il m'a dit aussi que tu avais fait une dépression ?

-Oui … souffla-t-il. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'étais seul maintenant et que j'allais devoir me prendre en charge moi-même alors que je n'étais qu'au lycée. Mes parents m'avaient toujours couvert et je me retrouvais brusquement jeter dans une jungle. Et puis ils me manquaient énormément… J'étais habitué à ce que ma mère vienne me câliner le matin, mon père et ses blagues à table … Toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient mes journées meilleures, je ne les aurais plus jamais.

-Je sais que rien ne les remplacera jamais mais tu n'es pas seul. Kiseop est là, et je pense que c'est le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir.

-Tu es là toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en souriant à travers ses larmes.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu me comptes parmi les personnes qui te sont chères, répliqua Eli en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant, tu dois être épuisé non ? »

Hochant la tête, Kevin se détacha de lui et s'allongea confortablement dans son nouveau lit. Mais alors qu'Eli se relevait, il agrippa timidement son bras :

« -Reste avec moi s'il te plaît … »

Eli le regarda fixement. Le lit était fait pour une personne mais Kevin avait besoin de lui. Même s'il s'était promis de garder une distance raisonnable avec lui, il avait complètement fait le contraire ces dernières heures alors autant pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout… non ?

_« Juste pour aujourd'hui »_

Il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures où Kevin se pelotonna à nouveau dans ses bras. Cessant de respirer, il attendit qu'il trouvât la position dans laquelle il était le plus à l'aise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà rejoint le royaume des songes alors qu'Eli, lui, était toujours aussi immobile et les yeux grands ouverts. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et baisser les yeux sur ce visage angélique au creux de ses bras n'arrangeait rien. Malgré ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, il n'en restait pas moins magnifique avec cet air d'apaisement sur le visage. Ses barrières complètement abaissées, il lui caressa doucement la joue, profitant de la douceur de sa peau. Il caressa de son pouce ses lèvres roses et s'en approcha lentement et surtout, inconsciemment. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, son instinct avait pris le dessus et son visage se rapprochait inexorablement de l'ange endormi … Mais celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil. Eli se figea mais Kevin ne sembla pas se réveiller, et heureusement pensa-t-il. Il reprit sa position initiale, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se produire. Passant la main sur son visage, il soupira. Cette colocation allait être plus difficile qu'il ne paraissait, lui qui était décidé à se tenir à sa nouvelle résolution… Et puis Saori dans tout ça ? Sortir avec elle et vouloir embrasser une autre personne n'était vraiment pas juste envers elle … Non. Il allait s'en tenir à sa décision.

…

C'est sous les clapotis de la pluie sur le carreau de la fenêtre qu'Eli se réveilla le lendemain. Il s'étira, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait normalement pas pu faire ce geste. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui apprit que Kevin n'était plus dans le lit. Baillant, il en sortit et à peine le pas de la porte franchie qu'une agréable odeur de crêpe lui caressait les narines. Il se laissa guider et atterrit dans la cuisine où un Kevin simplement vêtu d'un long tee-shirt lui tournait le dos.

« -KEVIN ! »

Surpris, le concerné sursauta et lâcha la poêle par réflexe qui tomba dans un grand fracas sur le sol. Il se retourna vers Eli qui le regardait avec de gros yeux.

« -Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

-Ben je me suis douché ce matin et je ne voulais pas te réveiller en entrant dans la chambre alors j'ai pris un de tes tee-shirt qui séchait, se justifia-t-il. Je te le laverai ce soir mais j'allais pas me promener à poil non plus !

-C'est pas ça mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est court ? Et tu m'as pris un boxer aussi ?

-Euh … Non je n'ai pas osé te prendre ça.

-Tu n'as pas osé prendre ç…Attends. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as rien en dessous là ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix partant dans les aigues.

-Ben euh… Non » répondit Kevin en rougissant.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Kevin commença à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre de gêne, remontant un peu plus son tee-shirt.

« -S-STOP ! Arrête ça ! »

Alors qu'il lui jetait un regard interrogateur, Eli se précipita dans la chambre, attrapa le sac de Kevin et le lui ramena.

« -Euh … Tu veux que je me change dans la cuisine ?

-Non euh … Je … Non tu peux aller dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais quand même nettoyer le sol avant » dit-il en se baissant.

Il le voyait qui commençait à s'accroupir, ses fines jambes fléchir, son haut remonter petit à petit … Il sentit tout son corps s'échauffer, _tout _son corps.

« -N-NON ! Je…Je vais le faire ! Je…Euh…Tu…Va te mettre quelque chose de plus… convenable » bafouilla-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Levant un sourcil, Kevin saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Eli seul dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se précipita vers l'évier et s'aspergea d'eau glacée afin de reprendre ses esprits et se calmer. Malgré les tremblements de ses mains, il nettoya les dégâts provoqués par son cri, qui pour lui était tout à fait justifié. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas plaquer Kevin contre le mur, l'embrasser sauvagement et lui retirer le peu de vêtement qu'il portait. Frissonnant à ces pensées, il jeta rageusement le torchon dans l'évier avant de s'appuyer sur les rebords. Il respira profondément pour tenter de faire diminuer son rythme cardiaque. Cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'ils vivaient ensemble et la situation était déjà insoutenable. Il s'était pourtant persuadé de ne pas flancher de nouveau mais à chaque fois, Kevin faisait tomber toutes ses défenses sans le savoir. Il ne pouvait résister à chaque fois de venir à son aide, de le protéger. Il arrivait mieux à gérer ces espèces de pulsions mais il se demandait combien de temps encore il allait tenir.

« -Eli ? demanda une petite voix.

-Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai énervé…Je ne pensais pas un mal, je voulais juste te laisser dormir.

-Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu viens manger ? »

Kevin s'installa prudemment sur la chaise, comme s'il redoutait qu'Eli n'explose. Il avait bien vu en entrant dans la pièce qu'Eli serrait avec force les rebords de l'évier et il avait entendu le bruit de la poêle qu'il avait balancé aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eli était dans cet état…Parce que c'était trop « court » ? En quoi cela le dérangeait ? Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui non ? Il sortait avec Saori, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Tout lui laissait penser qu'il aurait pu avoir des sentiments pour lui mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait à y croire, Eli faisait toujours quelque chose qui le contredisait. Raaah ! Cette histoire était un casse-tête pas possible !

« -Ça va ? s'inquiéta Eli en le voyant secouer brusquement la tête.

-Oui oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… Hum aller voir Saori …, avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

-Oh … Tu veux que je sorte en attendant que tu rentres ?

-Hein ? Oh non tu peux rester ici je te laisse le double des clés, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te fais confiance ! »

…..

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Kevin avait peu à peu pris ses marques et une routine s'était installée. Eli se levait en premier, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour deux, Kevin le rejoignait - avec des vêtements appropriés - ils allèrent ensuite ensemble en cours, rentraient ensemble, passèrent la plupart de leurs soirées ensemble. L'heure du coucher était toujours un peu tendue, Kevin voulait retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras et l'envie de se glisser dans le lit d'Eli le prenait à chaque fois. Quant à ce dernier, l'image de Kevin endormi l'obsédait, lui provoquant parfois des insomnies et l'obligeant alors à se faufiler dans sa chambre et le contempler dormir. Dans un coin pour ne pas troubler son sommeil, il le regardait soulever doucement la couette par sa respiration. Il adorait ce petit air d'enfant sur son visage qui s'accentuait lorsqu'il était endormi, cela l'apaisait et il se surprenait à sourire dans ces moments-là. Parfois, des élans de tendresse le prenaient et il s'approchait alors. Il prenait délicatement sa main et la caressait doucement, appréciant ce doux contact qui le rendait à la fois heureux et à la fois coupable. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ou plutôt, il n'osait pas s'avouer l'évidence …

Soupirant, Eli secoua sa tête. Saori n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ces pensées-là n'étaient pas saines par rapport à elle. D'ailleurs, la sonnette retentissait, annonçant son arrivée. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis et ouvrit la porte à une Saori rayonnante.

« -Salut !

-Salut ! Entre, je te rejoints dans deux minutes. »

Alors qu'elle s'installait dans le salon, Eli se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de prendre sa veste. Cependant, alors qu'il passait près de la salle de bain, Kevin ouvrit la porte à la volée et failli entrer en collision avec Eli.

« -Oh désolé … »

Eli le détailla de plus près. Kevin n'avait qu'une serviette autour de lui. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur sa peau laiteuse, laissant des traces d'eaux le long de son torse, de ses abdos, et qui finissaient par être absorbées par la serviette. Ses yeux suivaient chaque goutte, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son corps et lorsqu'il leva le regard, c'est des yeux noirs de désirs que Kevin croisa avant qu'Eli ne l'embrassa avec force. Son fougueux baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps pour laisser Kevin réagir et lorsqu'Eli se détacha de lui, ils se regardèrent avec tout autant d'étonnement. Eli s'agrippa les cheveux à s'en arracher et tenta de calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

« -Eli ?

-TAIS-TOI ! »

Kevin sursauta et recula contre le mur. Il n'avait jamais vu Eli aussi énervé et il en avait presque peur.

« -Tu me pourris la vie Kevin …

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis à cause de toi ! Ma relation avec Saori est foutue à cause de toi !

-Mais…ça va pas de rejeter la faute sur moi ?! C'est toi qui viens de m'embrasser ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne te promenais pas à poil aussi ! Tu aurais du partir depuis longtemps.

-Je ne savais pas moi que quelqu'un allait venir, tu m'as dit que tu allais sortir ! Tu sais quoi ? ajouta-t-il avec colère, j'en ai marre que tu me gueules dessus à chaque fois pour un rien ! Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis quelques jours, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?! Je vais te dire moi, je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi mais comme à chaque fois tu me prouves le contraire ! T'as pas à défouler tes pulsions sexuelles sur moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait hein ?! Si t'as des soucis avec ta petite amie, c'est ton problème ! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi pour vous laisser tranquille et tu m'as clairement dit non et maintenant tu viens me reprocher ma présence ici ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'une personne aussi stupide !

-Si tu ne peux plus me supporter, dégage dans ce cas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, moi ! »

Kevin lui lança un regard glacial avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement et jeta ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac alors que les larmes le menaçaient de couler. Il battit des paupières afin de les refouler, ne voulant pas montrer qu'Eli l'avait profondément blessé. Il fila hors de la pièce, en claquant la porte, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, bien décidé à quitter son enfer personnel. Personne ne tenta de le retenir. Il avait espéré qu'il le retienne, qu'il s'excuse mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit… Il l'avait bel et bien chassé.

Il courait presque pour rejoindre sa maison, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus forte, effaçant totalement sa colère. Les joues trempées de larmes, il distingua à peine sa propre propriété mais une fois entrée, il jeta son sac à l'entrée et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il inséra un CD que Kiseop lui avait offert, une chanson chantée par deux de ses amis, Hoon et Soohyun, une si belle mais si triste chanson …

_( watch?v=jE-Z96UTyhU)_

"_**Ne t'inquiètes pas **_

_**Te sentiras-tu désolé quand tu penseras à moi?**_

_**Tu sais que ça ne fera que briser mon cœur**__"_

Roulé en boule dans son lit, Kevin repensa à leur conversation. Se rendait-il compte à point ses mots avaient été blessant ? Entendre de la bouche de la personne que vous aimez que vous lui gâcher sa vie, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous était extrêmement douloureux. Il espérait qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles, il avait l'air tellement énervé … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Depuis quelques temps, Eli ne cessait de lui crier dessus pour rien, il l'avait carrément chassé du salon alors qu'il lisait tranquillement son livre. D'autres jours, il lui arrivait d'être tellement gentil qu'il en oubliait ces jours sombres. Il ne le comprenait plus, il ne voulait plus comprendre.

_**« Oh l'amour, un mot plus douloureux que la douleur**_

_**Cependant, l'amour est aussi un mot qui me fait sourire**_

_**Tu as toujours été là près de moi**__ »_

Il repensa à tous leurs bons moments ensemble. Ces jours qu'ils avaient passés dans le parc de l'école à rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ces jours où il était venu chez lui pour l'aider à répéter ses chansons, des répétitions qui finissaient toujours en bataille de polochon. Ces jours où ils avaient cuisiné ensemble, qu'il lui avait appris de nouvelles recettes, de nouvelles techniques …

_Flashback _

_« -Comment est-ce que tu coupes tes légumes toi ! »_

_Kevin tenait son couteau d'une manière maladroite, d'une façon qu'il se serait couper le doigt dans la minute qui suivait. Eli qui venait de finir de mettre en marche la cuisson du riz vint à son secours._

_« -Regarde »._

_Il lui prit le couteau des mains et lui montra comment les couper correctement. Ses gestes étaient nets, précis et les légumes parfaitement coupés. Kevin l'admirait pour sa dextérité et suivait des yeux ses mouvements. _

_« -A toi maintenant ! »_

_Kevin reprit le couteau et tenta de trouver le bon angle mais il continuait de couper ses légumes de manière difforme. Riant, Eli lui prit la main et l'aida, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kevin. Celui-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait à cause de son odeur qui l'assénait de toute part. Eli lui murmurait des instructions à l'oreille, il sentait alors son souffle contre son cou, lui procurant des frissons. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le plan de travail, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, lever sa tête et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_« -Voilà ! Il faut les mettre dans la pâte à frire maintenant. »_

_Il alla chercher le bol contenant la pâte et le ramena près de Kevin. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés à tremper leurs morceaux de légumes, le chanteur, pris d'une envie soudaine, étala de la pâte sur son ami. Riant, il se moqua du cri qu'Eli avait poussé en sentant l'étrange texture couler le long de sa joue. _

_« -Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? »_

_Plongeant ses doigts dans le bol, il se mit à courir après Kevin qui riait en essayant de s'échapper. _

_« -Noooooon arrête ! »_

_Il se dirigea vers le jardin et en fit plusieurs fois le tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il commençait à se fatiguer. Profitant de la situation, Eli l'attrapa et passa ses mains pleines de pâte sous son tee-shirt, barbouillant complètement son ventre. Hurlant devant la soudaine fraîcheur sur ses abdos, il tomba à terre et entraîna Eli avec lui. Eclatant de rire, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe, la tête de Kevin sur le bras d'Eli. Souriant bêtement, il profitait de ce moment simple mais tellement important pour lui … Jusqu'à ce qu'Eli se mit à le chatouiller, sans le laisser reprendre son souffle._

_Fin du flashback_

Il sourit à travers ses larmes à l'évocation de ce moment. Il avait tellement de beaux souvenirs avec lui mais ces beaux tableaux étaient gâchés par les jours où Eli n'était plus le Eli qu'il aimait.

_**« Je te déteste et te blâme**_

_**Mais je pense à comment je ne pouvais pas être assez bon pour toi**__ »_

Il le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit mais au final, et si c'était vrai ? Ses sentiments étaient peut-être plus clairs qu'il ne pensait, il était peut-être trop proches de lui ? Et s'il empêchait vraiment Eli d'aimer complètement Saori ? Et s'il n'était qu'un boulet à sa vie ? Kevin avait besoin de lui, comme de l'air qui le maintenait en vie mais ce n'était apparemment pas la même chose pour lui … Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas que Saori avait ? Son amour le détruisait de l'intérieur, même s'il s'efforçait de toujours rester souriant devant lui mais plus les jours passaient et plus ses sentiments se renforçaient et plus l'envie d'être avec lui devenait forte. Est-ce pour ça qu'il le rejetait ainsi ? Parce qu'il l'avait remarqué et qu'il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire des choses ? Ne voulait-il que de l'amitié ? Si c'était ça, il avait tout gâché …

_**« Je ne peux pas le faire de nouveau, aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi**_

_**Le temps ne peut t'effacer**_

_**L'amour est le plus douloureux des mots**__ »_

Il avait pourtant essayé de l'effacer mais il en était incapable. Ce besoin de l'avoir près de lui, d'entendre sa voix, son rire, ses mots de réconforts, ce besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui, d'être dans ses bras … Ces besoins étaient beaucoup trop forts. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait eu l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres contre les siennes était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Malgré la force du baiser, il avait senti la douceur de ses lèvres, il avait apprécié, aimé, adoré, la sensation de ses mains qui lui enserraient les joues mais tout cela n'était pas réel. Pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé et rejeté ensuite s'il savait la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ?

Kevin regarda son écran de portable. Aucun appel, aucun message. Il s'attarda sur l'image de fond, le représentant Eli et lui dans le parc, cette photo que Kiseop avait prise à son insu. Ses sanglots s'amplifièrent alors qu'il serrait son portable contre son cœur.

_« Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ? »_

La chanson passait en boucle et, se laissant bercer par ses souvenirs et la mélodie, il s'endormit peu à peu alors que les larmes séchaient lentement sur son beau visage. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, et s'il devait s'éloigner, il le ferait.

_**« Je ne peux pas le faire de nouveau, aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi**_

_**Le temps ne peut t'emmener loin de moi.**__ »_

….

C'est avec une mine horrible qu'Eli se présenta en cours le lendemain. En jetant un regard à la place de Kevin, il remarqua qu'il s'était décidé à ne pas être présent aujourd'hui. L'inquiétude monta en même temps que la culpabilité. Il se remémora la journée d'hier, s'en voulant à mort.

_Flash-back_

_Après le départ de Saori, Eli s'était dirigé vers la chambre désormais vide de Kevin. Il faisait nuit mais la pièce semblait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle avait déjà perdu le souffle de vie que Kevin y avait insufflé. Il s'assit sur le lit, là où il pouvait encore sentir son odeur, et parcourut chaque coin de la pièce du regard. Plus rien ne restait, plus aucunes affaires, plus aucunes traces de sa présence. Et tout ça par sa faute … _

_Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et fut étonné d'y trouver un des cahiers. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur la page du 5 mai, ce jour où ils étaient à la piscine, ce jour où il avait pris la décision la plus bête de sa vie. _

_**« 5 mai**_

_**On est allés à la piscine aujourd'hui. J'avais peur au début mais Eli m'a vite appris à nager ! Je redoutais vraiment de le sentir me toucher mais j'ai quand même pu apprendre quelques petites choses ^o^ Il m'a appris tellement de choses depuis que je le connais … A un moment j'ai failli me noyer… Mes muscles étaient fatigués et j'ai perdu pied. Je croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir sous la panique et mes souvenirs de l'accident sont remontés. J'ai revu la voiture qui se retournait, le chaos qui régnait, Papa qui espérait reprendre le contrôle … Maman qui m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me protéger. La sensation de sa vie qui quittait son corps alors que le temps passait. Je pensais être retourné dans cette eau glacée et sale qui ruisselait sur le sol quand la voiture s'était immobilisée sur le bord de la route. Mais quand Eli m'a pris dans ses bras, tout ça a disparu. J'avais reconnu ses bras autour de moi et la piscine m'était redevenue claire. J'étais le Kevin de 19 ans, et non le Kevin de 16 ans. J'étais avec Eli et il était près de moi. Mais il m'a tout de suite relâché et il est parti … **_

_**Kiseop m'a dit que notre proximité l'avait surement chamboulé et qu'il ne voulait pas encore avouer ses sentiments pour moi. Il m'a dit d'aller me déclarer pour le forcer à y faire face. Il avait peut-être raison … Je devrais aller lui parler demain ! J'ai peur de sa réaction mais s'il y a une chance pour nous d'être ensemble je dois affronter ma peur et me déclarer ! » **_

_Se giflant mentalement, il s'était glissé dans le lit et serré fort contre lui l'oreiller de Kevin. Kiseop avait raison sur toute la ligne, il ne voulait pas accepter son amour pour lui à cause de la peur. La peur de l'inconnu, lui qui n'était sorti qu'avec des filles, la peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, la peur de tout gâcher, la peur de le perdre et au final, il l'avait quand même perdu… Il avait voulu s'éloigner de lui, et lorsque Saori était venu le voir pour se déclarer, il avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait accepté. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se dégoutait lui-même, d'avoir fait souffrir Kevin d'une part, mais aussi Saori d'autre part qui elle, l'aimait vraiment._

_Fin du flashback_

Il passa la journée à déambuler dans l'école à la recherche de Kevin mais sans succès. Il l'attendit même à la sortie de son court de chant où il n'y trouva que Kiseop, qui le n'avait pas vu de la journée non plus. Il avait l'intention d'aller sonner directement chez lui mais en arrivant devant la porte, son courage le quitta. Il n'osait pas sonner et lui faire face, la honte annihilait tous les autres sentiments. Malgré lui, il rebroussa chemin, se persuadant que si la répétition générale du festival devait avoir lieu demain, Kevin allait surement y assister.

….

Tandis que les techniciens hurlaient des consignes, l'éclairage se mit rapidement en place, le son se réglait pendant que les chanteurs se préparaient. Assis dans la salle les yeux fermés, Eli attendait impatiemment que la voix qu'il aimait retentisse et emplissent chaque recoin du théâtre.

« -Kevin c'est à toi ! »

Les yeux d'Eli s'ouvrirent instantanément. Son ange était debout au milieu de la scène, micro à la main, attendant qu'on lui règle les problèmes de son. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, seul, au milieu d'une si grande scène mais il savait que lorsqu'il se mettait à chanter, son expression changeait complètement.

« -J'ai travaillé sur une chanson hier et j'aimerais la présenter aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est la répétition générale mais je pense mieux maîtriser cette chanson-là.

-Tu l'as écrite toi-même ? » s'enquit le professeur.

Kevin hocha la tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, il le laissa faire la prestation de sa nouvelle chanson. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra alors que les premières notes de piano se firent entendre :

_( watch?v=mSZ1pSpFs2s)_

_**« Ca ne peut pas continuer**_

_**C'est pour notre bien**_

_**Il semble que je ne peux arrêter mes larmes, je me force à sourire**_

_**Je ne veux pas montrer mes larmes**_

_**Je ne serais pas digne d'un homme**_

_**Je ne peux même pas faire ça**_

_**Comment puis-je être stupide à ce point? »**_

Eli écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Chaque parole le transperçait telle une lame et toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu lui dire lui revenait en pleine figure. Il se rendait enfin compte que Kevin avait tout gardé pour lui, qu'il avait plus souffert qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait si bien dissimulé sa peine mais il voyait à présent qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il l'entendait à sa voix, il sentait sa douleur mais aussi ses sentiments envers lui.

_**« S'il te plait oublie nos souvenirs**_

_**Baby s'il te plait oublie nos souvenirs**_

_**Pars et ne reviens pas vers moi**_

_**Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme moi**_

_**Ne regarde pas en arrière toi et retourne toi**_

_**Baby ne regarde pas en arrière toi et retourne toi**_

_**Je sais que je le regretterai mais je veux simplement le meilleur pour toi et moi »**_

Il sentait les larmes montées alors qu'il continuait sur sa lancée. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il était normal qu'il veuille tout oublier d'eux, qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de lui. Même s'il pouvait le comprendre, cela ne lui fit pas moins mal. Il ne voulait rien oublier lui, tous ces moments lui étaient précieux et il en voulait encore. Il voulait se créer d'autres souvenirs avec Kevin, des souvenirs qu'il garderait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il voulait faire partie de sa vie, le protéger tel un trésor …

"_**J'irai bien**_

_**J'irai toujours bien**_

_**Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, c'est ce que je désire**_

_**Mais c'est dur pour moi**_

_**Je ne peux meme pas trouver les mots**_

_**Pour te dire ce qui est dans ma tête**_

_**Comment puis-je être aussi stupide? » **_

Non il n'ira pas bien. Il avait besoin de lui, lui qui recherchait toujours sa proximité. Kevin croyait bien faire en l'abandonnant et en le laissant vivre avec Saori mais il se trompait. C'était avec lui qu'il voulait être, et ce depuis le début. Il aurait pu lui éviter toute cette douleur et ils auraient pu être ensemble depuis tout ce temps s'il n'avait pas été aussi borné, peureux et lâche. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'il soit un homme ou une femme ? Il n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un et il ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer autant une autre personne. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir eu peur pour une chose aussi futile et il savait bien que rien ne justifiait ni ses actes ni ses paroles.

" _**J'ai pris la decision de lâcher prise**_

_**Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de m'accrocher à lui"**_

"_Ne me laisse pas Kevin, ne me laisse pas » _Il continuait de se répéter encore et encore la même pensée, comme s'il pouvait le lui transmettre par la pensée. Mais Kevin continuait de chanter avec la même douleur et avec tout son cœur, ignorant les supplications et les explications silencieuses d'Eli, jusqu'à la dernière note de la chanson. Il vit une larme coulée le long de son fin visage alors qu'il s'inclinait sous l'ovation de toutes les personnes présentes. Il les remercia chaleureusement avant de sortir de scène alors qu'Eli se leva, bien décidé à lui parler avant que son courage ne l'abandonne de nouveau.

« -Tu vas rejoindre la tapette ? Tu crois que cette chanson est pour ses parents ? C'est dommage s'ils les oublient, ses carnets déchirés ne l'aideront plus maintenant ! »

Eli se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. Une fureur palpable émanait de lui alors qu'il comprenait qui était l'auteur de ce carnage.

….

« -Kevin ! »

Le petit brun se retourna vers Saori qui accourait vers lui.

« -Tu as parlé à Eli depuis ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, le visage de Kevin se ferma et il répondit froidement :

« -Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui parler ?

-Il te cherche partout depuis hier pour s'expliquer …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ses explications !

-Si ! Ecoute moi, tu as besoin de savoir la vérité … »

_Flash-back_

_« -Eli ? »_

_Se jetant sur le canapé, Eli ne répondit pas tout de suite et se prit de nouveau la tête dans les mains. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir le sens. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Une part de lui voulait courir rejoindre Kevin et s'excuser mais une autre le clouait sur place lui soufflant qu'il valait mieux le laisser sortir de sa vie._

_« -Eli … commença Saori en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu aimes Kevin pas vrai ? »_

_Surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait avec des yeux étonnamment doux, sans aucune colère. _

_« -Je vois bien les regards que tu posais sur lui, cette façon que tu as de toujours le protéger. Tu dois l'admettre et arrêter de vous faire souffrir l'un et l'autre. _

_-Mais après ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, il ne doit plus avoir envie d'être avec moi … se lamenta-t-il en ne cherchant plus à nier ses sentiments. »_

_Il était fatigué de se battre contre lui-même, fatigué de refouler son amour, fatigué de lutter, fatigué de se voiler la face._

_« -Il t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, si tu lui disais ce que tu ressens vraiment, j'en suis sûre que tout s'arrangera ! Tu ne veux pas le perdre non ? _

_-Non … J'aimerais tout effacer et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je le veux près de moi et à quel point je veux qu'il soit heureux. Mais avec mes conneries je n'ai fait que briser notre lien et tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette mes paroles et mes actes … J'aurais du lui dire dès le début ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi lâche ?!_

_-Tu avais simplement peur parce que c'est nouveau pour toi, lui dit-elle doucement. Ça ne sert à rien de regretter maintenant, va lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire et tout ce que tu lui caches depuis tout ce temps._

_-Tu es au courant depuis le début alors ? _

_-Oui … avoua-t-elle. Je voulais quand même tenter ma chance et voir si j'arriverais à te séduire. J'ai été égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi et d'empêcher votre amour, je suis vraiment désolée …_

_-Ne le sois pas. Je n'aurais pas du accepter ta proposition juste pour m'éloigner de Kevin. Je vous ai fait souffrir tous les deux._

_-Baah … N'y pensons plus maintenant, trancha-t-elle en se levant. Va lui parler dès que tu le pourras, ne le laisse pas partir, je pense que ça serait une chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie sinon._

_-Merci Saori » sourit-il. _

_Elle le salua de la main avant de sortir, laissant Eli seul avec ses tourments._

_Fin du flash-back_

« -Tu vois ? Encore une fois, je suis désolée de m'être mise entre vous mais tu dois absolument aller le retrouver ! Pas pour alléger ma conscience mais pour votre bien et votre bonheur ! »

Kevin était complètement abasourdi par les révélations de Saori. Il en voulait toujours à Eli pour ses paroles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie malgré tout. Il l'aimait ! Eli l'aimait ! Il avait du mal à y croire, lui qui s'était persuadé du contraire mais il comprenait mieux maintenant son comportement.

« -Tu ne vas pas rester fâché avec lui hein ?

-Je …

-MONSIEUR ! hurla un étudiant en courant vers eux. Eli est en train de se battre avec Sung Kyun !

-Quoi ?! »

Kevin fut le premier à réagir et à courir derrière son camarade. Pourquoi était-il en train de se battre ? Il savait pourtant ce que cela signifiait … Il lui avait promis de faire attention alors pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait perdu en écoutant sa chanson ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il voulait se faire renvoyer ? Pour être loin de lui et donner une bonne leçon à Sung Kyun en partant ? Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux et il accéléra le pas, comme s'il pouvait arriver à temps pour limiter les dégâts même s'il savait au fond que rien n'empêchera son renvoi. Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, ils découvrirent un Eli qui rouait Sung Kyun de coups de poings alors qu'il était sur son ventre. Le coupable était à moitié sonné, dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre alors qu'Eli déversait toute sa colère sur lui. Tant pis s'il devait se faire renvoyer, tant pis s'il se faisait arrêter mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que cet ordure ait pu faire ça à Kevin. Il ne se rendait pas à compte de la gravité de ses actes et qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple effraction mais qu'il avait détruit de précieux souvenirs, des choses ayant bien plus de valeurs que des biens matériels. Il n'entendait pas les cris que poussaient ses camarades, il ne les entendait pas le supplier d'arrêter mais lorsqu'il sentit _ses_ doigts sur son bras qui l'agrippaient de toutes ses forces, il se stoppa avant de se tourner vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier pour l'arrêter, il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'un simple regard où il y faisait passer sa supplication. Il voulait qu'il arrête mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

_« Même s'il savait, tu crois qu'il approuverait ce que tu fais ? »_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il relâcha le col de l'autre et se releva, se calmant peu à peu à la vue de son petit ange, qui lui frottait doucement le bras. Eli ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui expliquer lorsque le professeur arriva.

« -Ellison, dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite ! Toi là, amène ton camarade à l'infirmerie » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un étudiant.

Sans protester, Eli se dirigea vers ledit bureau, accompagné de Kevin toujours accroché à son bras, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se retourne afin d'achever Sung Kyun. Le trajet se déroula d'abord dans un silence pesant, Kevin ne sachant par où commencer, tandis qu'Eli n'osait pas aborder le sujet maintenant que sa colère s'était dissipée.

« -Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda finalement Kevin d'une voix tremblotante.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a saccagé ta maison ! Il m'a tout dit dans les moindres détails, tu crois quand même pas que j'allais resté là sans rien faire ?! »

Kevin resta d'abord bouche bée devant la vérité que Eli lui révélait petit à petit. Sung Kyun avait entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au début de l'année et savait très bien que si Eli se battait, il allait se faire renvoyer. Et s'il se faisait renvoyer, Saori ne se serait plus intéressée à lui, lui laissant alors le champ libre. Il savait également qu'Eli tenait à Kevin après l'avoir vu lui courir après le jour où il était sorti en pleurs de la salle de classe et il avait donc décidé de s'en prendre à Kevin sachant que c'était cela qui mettrait Eli le plus en colère.

« -Mais pourquoi es-tu rentré dans son jeu ?! s'exclama Kevin.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de tes cahiers. Il les a lu, il a compris à quel point c'était important pour toi mais il les a quand même saccagé ! Il a même pris plaisir à faire ça … »

Kevin resta muet devant tant d'injustice. Comment pouvait-t-on être aussi cruel ? Non seulement il l'avait blessé mais il avait aussi réussi son coup. Eli allait se faire renvoyer et il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait empêcher ça. Il se mordit la lèvre, des larmes d'impuissance lui montant aux yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça alors qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui arrivait… Il était incapable de l'aider et il avait beau se creuser la tête, aucune solution miracle ne lui venait.

« -Je suis désolé … Si je n'étais pas venu ici, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, s'excusa Eli. Désolé … Pour tout.

-Je ne t'aurais pas rencontré si tu n'étais pas venu » chuchota Kevin.

Eli se stoppa et fixa Kevin, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Quittant son bras, sa main remonta jusqu'à sa joue alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement de lui. Leurs corps se touchaient alors qu'Eli restait pétrifié, ne sachant comment agir. Il voyait le visage de Kevin se rapprocher du sien, sans brusquerie, comme s'il lui laissait le temps de le repousser s'il en avait envie. Voyant qu'il n'en était rien, Kevin ferma les yeux à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes. Savourant ce doux baiser, Eli passa ses mains autour de Kevin, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ce baiser-là était différent de leur dernier. Il était emplit d'une douceur infinie, d'amour et de tendresse. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de s'être retrouvés, d'être enfin complet, d'avoir trouvé leur place. A ce moment précis, plus rien n'importait, la seule chose qui emplissait leur esprit, c'était eux. Kevin et Eli. Eli et Kevin. Enfin réunis.

« -Je t'aime » souffla Kevin.

Il leva les yeux vers son bien-aimé, qui le regardait avec tant de tendresse que cela valait toutes déclarations du monde. Il le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse à sa vie, comme s'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer…

Eli lui caressa lentement la joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux, profitant du contact chaud et doux contre sa peau. C'était une sensation indescriptible, une merveilleuse sensation qui le rendait tellement heureux. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que c'était les petites choses de la vie qui la rendait si belle, et il se rendait compte à présent de ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

« -Je t'aime Kevin, lui murmura-t-il en retour. Même si je m'en veux de ne pas me l'être avoué plus tôt, je sais maintenant que je ne te laisserais plus partir.

-Je ne veux pas partir, et je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est qu'une école, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous séparer ! Malheureusement pour toi, je ne compte plus te lâcher maintenant. »

Kevin rit légèrement à l'entente de ces paroles mais ne fut pas rassurer pour autant.

« -Je dois y aller … »

Offrant un peu de résistance, Kevin refusa de lâcher la main d'Eli jusqu'à ce qu'il fut trop loin pour qu'il puisse continuer de s'accrocher à lui. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, le rappeur entra dans le bureau, laissant Kevin seul dans ce sinistre couloir administratif.

Le bureau dans lequel Eli était entré était à l'image de l'école, majestueux. Le directeur avait l'air d'être un homme gentil et c'est d'un air triste qu'il aborda le sujet.

« -J'imagine que tu sais déjà ce qui t'attends ?

-Oui, mais je tiens à dire que Sung Kyun n'est pas la victime dans cette histoire. Il est entré par effraction chez un autre étudiant et a complètement saccagé chaque pièce ! J'estime avoir bien agi et cela était à refaire, je le ferais.

-Je te remercie pour ta franchise mais tu sais que je ne peux accorder aucun crédit à tes paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si c'est une histoire extérieure. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire contre ça mais les caméras de surveillance montrent bien que c'est toi qui as frappé Sung Kyun en premier. »

Eli serra les poings devant cette injustice. Il était au courant de tout ça, mais le savoir n'allégeait pas sa colère. Tout était contre lui alors que c'était l'autre ordure le responsable de tout ça …

« -Crois-moi j'aimerais que cela se passe autrement … Mais le conseil ne laissera pas passer ça avec des preuves pareilles même si je demande à ce qu'on ne te renvoie pas.

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

-Tu as beaucoup aidé Kevin, il a l'air beaucoup plus épanoui depuis que tu es arrivé. Je ne suis pas au courant de toute son histoire mais il semble avoir traversé de pénibles moments et tu as su l'aider. Et puis tu es un très bon élève et …

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » intervint une voix.

Eli se retourna vers la porte qui s'était brusquement ouverte sur Saori. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le bureau directorial sans un regard pour Eli, qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« -Saori, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça dans mon bureau, soupira le vieil homme.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-elle. La NH media vient de donner le nom des élèves qu'ils veulent dans leur nouveau groupe et Eli fait partie de cette liste !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama les deux hommes.

-Le conseil voudra bien laisser cette histoire s'ils peuvent se vanter que quatre de leurs élèves ont été retenu par une agence non ?

-Tu n'as pas tort … Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant avant moi ?

-J'ai ouvert ton courrier, répondit-elle sans ciller.

-Qu-…Tu es irrécupérable ! Sortez tous les deux, je vais voir ça avec le conseil. Si tu veux bien me rendre _mon _courrier Saori … »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe sortit de sa poche avec un sourire innocent avant de rejoindre le pas de la porte en compagnie d'Eli. Ils retrouvèrent Kevin qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, la peur l'empêchant de rester immobile. La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer qu'il les agressa à leur sortie.

« -Alors ?

-Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de soucis, déclara Saori. Depuis le temps je commence à les connaître et ils ne voudront pas passer à côté d'une occasion comme celle-là de faire monter la notoriété de l'école. »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kevin se jeta dans les bras d'Eli qui raffermit sa prise de ses bras. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en s'adressant à Saori :

« -Merci d'être intervenue … Mais vous êtes proches le directeur et toi ? Tu l'as quand même tutoyé !

-C'est mon père, sourit-elle. En tout cas, toi, Kevin, Kiseop et Jaeseop ont été choisis pour faire partie de leur nouveau groupe ! Juste, gardez-le pour vous jusqu'à ce que ça soit officiellement annoncé, hein !

-Qu-Quoi ?! Nous ? Dans un groupe ? s'exclama Kevin.

-Oui, des représentants étaient là pendant certains cours et vous avez attirés leur attention, leur apprit-elle joyeusement. Bon, je vous laisse là, je n'ai pas encore chanté pour la répétition générale. J'espère que ça s'arrangera » ajouta-t-elle d'un regard entendu.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret, chantonnant pour elle-même. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et se sourirent, soulagés par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le logement d'Eli qui était plus proche que celui de Kevin. Ils discutèrent avec excitation de leur future entrée dans un groupe, entrée qu'ils feront ensemble en plus de leurs deux amis. C'était vraiment bien plus que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer ! Eli ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison en empruntant une fois de plus ce chemin avec Kevin. Le mois dernier, il était dans un état épouvantable, ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot et aujourd'hui, sa petite main était dans la sienne. Un magnifique sourire était peint sur son beau visage et il lui arrivait de lui lancer des regards emplis de joie. Eli lui répondait d'un sourire, ce sourire que Kevin aimait tant, ce sourire qui l'avait fait fondre dès le premier jour.

Arrivés chez lui, Eli referma rapidement la porte avant de se retourner vers Kevin. En l'espace d'une seconde, son regard joyeux s'était transformé en un regard emplit d'amour et de désir. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de tout trouble, le rappeur n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de plaquer brutalement son petit ami contre le mur. Il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé, avec tant d'amour qu'il ne savait plus comment le contrôler. Ses lèvres contre les siennes ne lui suffisaient plus et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mains étaient déjà sous le tee-shirt du chanteur, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ce dernier gémit contre sa bouche alors qu'il lui retirait son haut, dévoilant ainsi son beau torse musclé. Le baiser ainsi interrompu laissa le temps à Kevin d'entraîner Eli dans la chambre la plus proche. Il le poussa sur le lit, lui permettant ainsi de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Reprenant doucement leur baiser inachevé, il déposa ensuite sa bouche sur le cou de son amant et aspira sa chair, lui arrachant ainsi de petits gémissements. Une auréole rouge se forma sur sa peau lorsque Kevin décolla ses lèvres alors que ses mains retirèrent le débardeur noir d'Eli, le laissant voir à son tour ses muscles que son haut moulait déjà très bien. Il fit parcourir légèrement ses doigts sur chaque ligne de son torse, provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez le rappeur. Fier de son effet, le petit brun commença à jouer avec ses tétons qui durcissaient sous ses petits coups de langues répétés. Gémissant de plaisir, Eli bascula Kevin sur le côté et prit le contrôle de la situation et à son tour, déposa de légers baisers sur son corps le faisant soupirer d'aise. Le chanteur prit délicatement le visage de son petit-ami dans ses mains et l'amena vers le sien, voulant de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait et le sentir contre lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue jouée avec la sienne, ses mains lui caressant doucement la joue le rendait tellement, tellement heureux. Il en avait déjà rêvé mais l'instant présent était encore plus intense que dans ses rêves les plus érotiques. La bosse contre son entre-jambe se faisait de plus en plus sentir, l'excitant encore plus. Il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait tant.

« -Eli … Prends-moi maintenant » haleta-t-il en plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il défit rapidement le jean de son amant qui s'empressa de faire de même avec le sien, dévoilant leurs membres durcit par le plaisir. Eli porta le sexe de son petit-ami à la bouche et commença de lent va-et-vient. Tandis que sa langue chaude et humide jouait avec son gland, Kevin serrait les draps avec force, haletant et gémissant de plus en plus fort.

« -Eli je n'en peux plus … »

Il relâcha son emprise et se positionna près de son orifice mais il ne savait pas comment procéder. Ses yeux firent la navette entre son entrée et son sexe. Cela n'allait jamais rentrer, si ?

« -Kevin, chuchota-t-il gêné. Je … Je ne suis pas sûr de … Enfin je ne sais pas comment faire… Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

Il leva les yeux, honteux, s'attendant à ce qu'il se moque de lui. Mais au contraire, Kevin le regardait, attendrit par sa gêne. Il prit deux de ses doigts entre sa main et les porta à sa bouche. Par ses gestes, il lui montra explicitement ce qu'il attendait de lui et lorsqu'il estima avoir assez lubrifié ses doigts, il le relâcha.

« -A toi maintenant » lui sourit-il.

De peur de lui faire mal, il introduisit doucement ses doigts dans son orifice. Lorsqu'il commença ses mouvements de ciseaux, il sentit les muscles de Kevin se détendre tandis qu'il poussait de petits cris à lui faire perdre la tête.

« -Ca… ça suffit, haleta-t-il. Prends…moi. »

Ses doigts furent vite remplacer par son membre, qu'il introduisit avec encore plus de douceur. Lâchant un grognement de plaisir, il appréciait la pression qu'exerçait Kevin sur son sexe. Cet étau qui l'enserrait était tout bonnement divin, et lorsqu'il commença à bouger, son plaisir fut décuplé. Sentir cette pression aller et venir en fonction de ses va-et-vient le rendait complètement fou. Il s'allongea sur Kevin avant de recommencer ses coups de buttoirs. Inconsciemment, ses mouvements s'accéléraient alors que Kevin gémissait contre son oreille. Ses mains étaient désordonnées, allant tantôt s'agripper à ses cheveux, tantôt griffer son dos, laissant sa peau rougit par sa force. Il le sentit se cambrer lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate et, lâchant un cri de plaisir, le petit brun lui intima de continuer en accélérant la cadence, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier de faire. Il se mouvait contre lui, mélangeant leurs cris et leur sueur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que coucher avec Kevin lui procurerait autant de sensations, il aurait voulu ne jamais s'arrêter tant tout ça était bon mais il sentait la jouissance approcher. Quelques coups de rein supplémentaire suffirent à ce qu'il se déversât à l'intérieur de lui, s'arrachant un grognement de plaisir de s'être enfin libéré. Kevin le suivit peu après, se cambrant tout en enfonçant férocement ses doigts dans son dos. Leurs corps se relâchèrent et Eli roula sur le côté, le souffle coupé. Kevin se pelotonna contre lui alors que le rappeur l'entoura de ses bras, le caressant amoureusement. Il se laissa bercer par le soulèvement de son torse et les battements de son cœur, dont le rythme redescendait doucement.

« -Kevin ?

-Mmmh ?

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je… »

Déposant un léger baiser contre ses lèvres, Kevin le réduit au silence, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment.

« -On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, chuchota-t-il en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Je t'aime Eli, et ça ne changera jamais. »

Eli soutint son regard un moment avant de plonger dans son cou et de le serrer fort contre lui. Par ce geste, il voulait lui faire passer tout son amour et lui montrer à quel point il était désolé. Il sentit que Kevin lui rendait son étreinte après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur sa joue et il se promit alors de ne plus jamais le blesser et de protéger ce précieux trésor qui était désormais le sien. Se dégageant doucement, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Souriant, Kevin répondit à son baiser avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

_« Jamais je ne t'oublierais. »_


End file.
